one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crono vs Trunks
Time-travelling swordsmen that have saved their futures, have badass swords and maybe hair that literally looks like Goku's! What's to hate here? Well, if you are a Sonic fan then... (Also a massive shoutout to John1Thousand for the BADASS AS FUCK thumbnail!!) The Interlude "Kamahameha!!", was heard, as was Krillin's cry as the Ki-beam sent him flying to the horizon. No surprise. "Hehehe... Hahahaha... Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Perfect Cell laughed as he turned to face the remaining Z-Fighters which comprised of a heavily injured Vegeta, Tien who had most of his limbs incapacitated and... "CELL!!!" Trunks yelled out as he flew from behind the all-consuming monster. Perfect Cell turned his head just in time to meet the Time-Travelling Saiyan's blade as it lopped half of his head off in bloody fashion. Trunks, knowing that the monster was far from dead, waved hands motions then fired his signature Burning Attack at Cell, disintegrating him, hopefully for good. Alas, that hope was tossed out the window and into a erupting volcano as the green ashes of cell rapidly reformed the monster back to perfect shape, including his head which now held a wicked grin of amusement. "Hm. I have heard of your victory over Frieza. Saiyan." Perfect Cell told him and laughed a bit before cupping his hands together for a Kamehameha. "Let's see if you can handle this! Kamehameh-" the monster's words were cutoff when the sound of a sword unsheathing and slicing through flesh was heard. Cell's face beheld that of surprise as his body split in two, revealing the person who attacked from behind. "Impossi- "Luminare!!" A new voice cried out and a bright light suddenly flashed and disintegrated Cell into nothingness. Not a single piece of ash remained after the attack much to Trunks shock. Standing where Perfect Cell used to stand was a a man with the hairstyle of that of Goku though it was red instead of black. "Well, that was easier than I thought!" Crono spoke sheathing his Katana and proceeding to walk away had Trunks not vanished and reappeared right in front of him. "Who are you?!", The Saiyan aimed a finger at Crono, "And how did you kill Cell in one go!?" He asked aloud. The red-haired Time-Traveller scratched his head. "I don't know! Guess I'm just too powerful by now!" He replied back, grinning like an idiot. Trunks wasn't having it, seeing most of his friends possibly die, and pulled his sword out of the scabbard hung on his back. Crono, sensing danger, dropped his playful smile and unsheathed his Katana just in time to block a sword strike from the Saiyan who was amazed by his speed. "You'll have to prove you're not my enemy." Trunks told him. "Uh, sure. But can we make this quick? I gotta get back to my friends and I'm pretty sure they need my he-" Trunks vanished in a blur, reappeared right behind Crono and swung his sword again. The latter sensed movement behind him and blocked the sword strike with his Katana without turning around, much to Trunks's shock. "Hopefully this shouldn't take too long." Crono spoke then kicked the Saiyan in the stomach, pushing him back. He turned around and held his Katana in front of him and entered a fighting-stance, his face now holding a look of determination. The Melee LET YOUR BLADE DO THE TALKING!! DUEL ONE! BEGIN!!! (60 seconds) Swords clashed as both warriors charged forward swinging their weapons. Crono broke off first and slashed low, stumbling Trunks who was then sent into the air by an upwards sword strike from Crono. "Wind Slash!!" He called out before slashing his sword, sending waves of sharp air to slice up the Saiyan. It didn't work as Trunks vanished in a blur and reappeared behind Crono. Turning around. the red-haired swordsman met a fist to the face, followed up by kicks and sword slashes. Trunks threw a hard punch to string together the combo then vanished in a blur and reappeared right behind Crono as the latter flew right towards him. "Burning Attack!!" The Saiyan called out, waving hand motions then blasting a strong Ki-wave at his opponent, sending flying right into a boulder. Dust picked up but then was blown away as more sharp waves of air flew right towards Trunks. He slashed away some, though many more slammed into him and forced him onto a rocky wall. A lightning bolt was the next thing to attack Trunks, electrifying him long enough for Crono to jump into the air and descend down with his Cleave tech. (50 seconds) Trunks recovered enough to raise his sword and block Crono's Katana. Neither warrior broke off so Trunks decided to change that. "Solar Flare!" A bright flash temporarily blinded Crono, he stumbled back, covering his eyes and swinging his Katana at nothing but thin air. Trunks unearthed himself from the rocky wall and unleashed a whole barrage of Ki-blasts before vanishing in a blur and reappearing right behind Crono and punching him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward unprotected from the Ki-blasts which assaulted him, as well as producing a massive smoke wall. The Saiyan from the future walked away, knowing he had won. However, his natural Ki-sense detected life energy from inside the smoke wall, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and turn around. Indeed, standing firm as the smoke dissipated was Crono, his left hand stuck up in the air. "No way!" Trunks stammered. Thunder boomed in the cloudless sky. (40 seconds) "Lightning II!" Crono called out and an arc of lightning erupted from his raised hand and raced towards Trunks in a very erratic fashion. His eyes moved from one flash of lightning to the next, hesitant to make a move to protect himself. Meanwhile, Crono held his Katana in front of him, his eyes closed in meditation. A blue aura emanated from him and he opened his eyes then rushed forward. By then Trunks was stuck two of the lightning arcs and the other few were evaded and/or slashed away. Distracted, the Saiyan was unable to defend himself from a Cleave from Crono. Bleeding a bit from the powerful tech, Trunks closed his eyes and a wave of air blew out from him. Crono was blown back, but rolled to recover. As he stood up, Crono saw his opponent's hair now spiked up and shining golden. Trunks had entered Super Saiyan 1! He vanished in a blur and Crono instinctively swung his sword behind him. As if on cue, his Katana met with Trunks's sword with a loud CLANG. (30 seconds) Trunks didn't let up and kicked Crono into the air. He blasted more Ki-blasts upwards then flew up after them. The blasts of energy struck Crono and sent him flying up even higher. Trunks caught up and sent hurtling him back down to the ground with a double-handed smack to the back. "I'm ending this! GALICK...", Trunks cupped his hands together and aimed down at his opponent, "GUN!!!!" A massive Ki-beam was the result and it completely covered Crono. It would've been fatal had a bight light suddenly occur and countered the Ki-beam as well as blinding Trunks. Crono landed hard on his back though he kipped-up and recovered rather quickly. Glancing up, he saw the Saiyan rubbing his eyes and holding his free hand out, possibly to ward off Crono himself. His non-fatal Luminare had worked! Closing his eyes once more, Crono regained Tech Points while Trunks rubbed the last of the blinding light out of his eyes. "Hey!", His voice earned Trunks's attention as well as his shock, "No more games! Just a sword duel!" Crono called up to him. (20 seconds) Trunks nodded and vanished in a blur, reappearing just a distance away from Crono on the ground. "Fine." Trunks muttered then flew forward with his sword raised. Crono jumped back as Trunk's sword slashed down onto the ground, causing small cracks to appear where it struck. Unfortunately his sword was embedded into the ground and stayed embedded despite Trunk's best efforts. With the advantage given to him, Crono lunged at him and slashed him in a whirlwind fashion then leaping away and lunging and slashing again. Trunks took the brunt of the assault before using Change The Future to blast Crono away long enough for him to unearth his sword. The next few seconds were a blur as both time-travellers clashed swords and exchanged blows. Crono raised his Katana upwards fro a downwards slash but Trunks stopped him from doing so by elbowing him in the face and following up with a punch to the stomach and uppercut to the jaw. (10 seconds) Staggering back from the attack, Crono touched his jaw with his free hand and found copious amounts of blood running down to the his chin. He jumped back to create more distance between him and the Saiyan. "Final...", Trunks cupped his hands together again and chagred up Ki, made evident by the golden glowing aura that shined even more brightly as more Ki gathered in his palms. "Flash!!" A golden beam of Ki erupted from the Saiyan's hands. Crono had seen this coming and prepared something in response. He held his free hand out and concentrated hard. "Luminare!!" He called out and the same bright flash of light that disintegrated Perfect Cell erupted from his hand and met with Trunks's Final Flash. The force of their attacks caused a massive explosion that produced a strong wave of air as well as a smoke wall. Both fighters held their ground and as if their minds were mentally-linked, they both charged with their swords raised into the smoke wall. (3 seconds) Two slashes were heard but only one of them actually drew blood. The smoke wall dissipated as Trunks and Crono simultaneously both emerged out opposite sides of each other. Both had their swords raised as if they had slashed something. Crono spat out blood and fell to one knee, clutching his newly created chest wound. As for Trunks... The Son of Vegeta's Super Saiyan form shut off as he spat out blood and fell onto his back, dropping his sword and eyes widened in surprise. "Impossible..." He mimicked Perfect Cell's last words before passing into unconsciousness. KO!!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Crono looked back at his opponent who was now lying on his back blacked out. "Good fight there mister..." He muttered then limped away, still clutching his chest wound. Eventually he reunited with Frog, Merle and Robo who were also wandering around lost in the desert environment that the gate had sent them to. As for the Z-Fighters. "You're telling me that that red-haired clone of Goku destroyed Cell and defeated Trunks?!" Vegeta growled at the injured Tien, both of whom had spectated the fight between the time-travelling warriors. "It seems so...", Tien murmured in response and out of the corner of his right eye, saw Vegeta stagger up and clench his fists. "Vegeta. Don't you dare think about chasing them, it'd be a waste of time plus you're injured!." The monk told him but Vegeta waved it off. "Just watch you pathetic excuse for a reliable ally!" The Prince of All Saiyans stated before flying off in pursuit of the red-haired swordsman that defeated, unbeknownst to him, his son. Tien looked down and sighed in exasperation. "Are all Saiyans this headstrong?" He asked aloud. "Quite so, warrior monk." A new, deep voice remarked and a shadow loomed over Tien, causing him to glance up. It was a purple-skinned alien with the head shape of Frieza. "Who the hell are you?!" A punch to the face was the last thing Tien ever saw that day. (Click here for the sequel!!) The Result This melee's winner is... Crono!!! (Plays At the End of Time, Chrono Trigger OST) A Gate appears on the podium and buzzes to life. Crono steps through and unsheathes his Katana, holding it high in the air in triumph. Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music